Jorji Costava
Jorji Costava is a male entrant who appears several times and attempts to cross the border claiming that he has business in Arstotzka. His country of origin is never confirmed. Although he presents valid Obristanian documents seven times, on day 29, he reveals his connection to a counterfeiter who is specialized in Obristanian passports. Another point of suspicion is that the birth day and month on his documents (aside from his fake passport) constantly vary; they are always the current in-game date. He does seem to have ties to Obristan as he speaks very highly of it on day 29 and even recommends Obristan as a new home for the inspector and his family when "things getting little crazy in Arstotzka." Gameplay Jorji presents on day 4.]] He first appears on day 3 without a passport and leaves on his own when interrogated. The next few days, he will continue to try and enter in vain with incorrect documents. He first has a clearly faked passport on day 4, followed by a valid one on day 6. The only problem is that he does not carry an entry ticket. When he finally shows up with an entry ticket on day 8, the regulations have changed and he does not have an entry permit, which is now required from foreign entrants. Even if the inspector denies Jorji entry or has him detained, he maintains a positive attitude and sympathizes with the inspector's difficult job. He finally shows up with all required documents on day 11. This time, he is clear for entry, so denying him will lead to a citation. Allowing him to enter on day 11 or at any point earlier, will unlock the Obristan token and the related Steam achievement. If he is denied on days 4, 6, 8 and 11, it is impossible to unlock the Obristan token later. He appears again on day 19, this time with contraband. Even if he is detained at this point, he shows up again on day 22 and tries to pull off the same trick. His weight does not match his documents as he is trying to smuggle drugs across the border. This time, he offers 10 credits for a green stamp. Jorji is persistent and appears once again on day 24. He has correct papers, but his face is on the wanted list. Upon detaining, he says that it is not problem, since almost all guards already know him. As usual, detaining him does not hold him back for long. On day 29, after things are starting to go bad for Arstotzkans, Jorji shows up and tells the inspector about an opportunity to escape to Obristan. He hands out contact information of a person who can forge passports for the inspector and his family, assuming the inspector has enough money and Obristan passports. Jorji helps the inspector to get started by giving him his own passport, which the inspector cannot refuse. Jorji walks away saying that he can easily get another. Jorji's final appearance is on day 31. He shows up just to tell the inspector that his business is very successful. He then gives the inspector 40 credits as a thank you for helping him, and walks away. This happens even if the inspector did not help Jorji at all. Transcripts Note: If approved on any day prior to day 11, Jorji will not show up again until then. If approved before day 11, he will always deliver the same dialogue when approved and will give the Obristan token. For this reason, his response when approved is not located under a specific day, but under the [[#before-d11|section labeled "If not approved earlier"]]. Day 3 Introduction: *''Ok! Here we go!'' *''Glory to Arstotzka!'' *''The greatest country!'' *inspector will receive a note if he closes the shutter Upon interrogation: *inspector of the following **''Where is your passport?'' **''A passport is required.'' *''Passport!'' *''Arstotzka so great, passport not required.'' *''Right?'' *inspector A passport is required. *''Ok, ok. I hear you.'' *''I come back again.'' Day 4 Introduction: *''Ok! Hello again!'' a [[fake passport]] *''Now I have passport!'' *''Arstotzka still best country for sure!'' Upon interrogation: *inspector This passport is crude fake. *''Hey now! Is not true!'' *''Is pre-approved!'' If denied: *inspector Cobrastan is not a real country. *''Ok, ok.'' *''You no like passport, I understand.'' *''I come back again with better one.'' If approved: *delivers the dialog in the If Approved section below *Inspector receives a [[Citation|citation] stating "Cobrastan is not a real country."] Day 6 Introduction: *''Old friend hello!'' an Obristan passport without entry permit *''I am back again!'' *''This time everything set.'' Upon Interrogation: *inspector of the following **''Where is your entry permit?'' **''You have no entry permit.'' **''Your entry permit is missing.'' *''Oh man you funny guy!'' If denied: *inspector An entry permit is required. *''Wow, you run very strict border here.'' *''That is good. Do job right.'' *''I look for entry thing and come back.'' If approved: *delivers the dialog in the If Approved section below *[the inspector receives a citation stating that Jorji was "Missing entry permit."] Day 8 Introduction: *''Hey it is me!'' an Obristan passport and an entry ticket *''Are you happy to see?'' *''I have everything you ask for now.'' Upon Interrogation: ' *inspector ''Tickets are no longer accepted. *''Hey no!'' *''Guy sold me ticket! Said is good!'' *''You check again maybe.'' '''If denied: *inspector Do not come back again. *''Haha!'' *''You nice guy but I have business in Arstotzka.'' *''I get right papers and come see you.'' If approved: *''delivers the dialog in the If Approved section below'' *[the inspector receives a citation stating that Jorji was "Missing entry permit."] Day 11 Introduction: *''Hello my guy!'' a passport and entry permit *''Ok. Today is day!'' *''Look at all good papers. Was not easy. '' *''Or cheap! Haha!'' If denied: *inspector I told you not to come back. *''This is crap.'' *''You know what? Forget it.'' *''Arstotzka worst country.'' *''You worst person.'' *[the inspector receives a citation stating "Applicant cleared for entry."] If approved: *''Thank you so much!'' *''If I am honest to you, I was little nervous.'' *''Even with right papers is hard to say.'' *''Ok bye!'' If not approved earlier: *''All right! You the best!'' *''Arstotzka the best!'' *''Here, take this!'' *Obristan token then leaves *will not appear again until day 19 Day 19 Introduction: *''Again I am here!'' all documents and an invalid ID supplement *''Everything is set up now.'' *''I come through often to see you.'' *''We become good friends!'' If denied before second interrogation: *''Hey what is problem?'' *inspector I do not trust you. *''Ok, ok.'' *''You good guy so I win trust next time.'' If approved before second interrogation: *''Ok!'' *''We go full speed!'' *[the inspector receives citation stating "ID Supplement: Invalid Weight. Possible smuggler admitted."] Upon interrogation: *inspector Your weight is different. *''Is sad story.'' *''My wife very bad cook.'' *''But if I do not eat, she get angry.'' Upon search: *inspector Face the scanner. *''Uh oh, maybe you not like this!'' Upon second interrogation: *inspector What is this? *''Is drugs!'' *''I have little side business here.'' *''You let me through and I give you something something.'' *inspector Something what? *''Ten credits.'' *''I give you ten credits just for little stamp.'' If approved: *''Ok!'' *''We go full speed!'' *gives 10 credit bribe *[the inspector receives citation stating "ID Supplement: Invalid Weight. Possible smuggler admitted."] If denied: *''Is ok, I understand.'' *''Drugs are bad. Not good for kids.'' If detained: *inspector Wait here, Jorji. *''Is ok, I understand.'' *''Drugs are bad. Not good for kids.'' *''You do great work here still.'' Day 22 Introduction (if detained on day 19): *''Phew!'' all documents and invalid ID supplement *''Was tough one.'' *''Lucky for me, guard was easy.'' *''He asks for big money but is reasonable man.'' Introduction (if denied on day 19): *''Ok, We try again!'' *''Sorry to bother you, but this my only job.'' Introduction (if approved on day 19): *''Ok, I am back!'' *''Same procedure!'' Upon interrogation: *inspector I see difference here. *''Is real mystery for sure.'' Upon search: *inspector Face the scanner. *''Maybe things get too sexy in here.'' Upon second interrogation: *inspector Drugs? *''Looks like good stuff right?'' *the detain button drops down Wait! I give you ten credits for ok stamp! *''Think about family!'' *''They can buy many happy things with these credits.'' *''Just for little harmless drugs!'' Upon detainment (if detained on Day 19): *''Oh man, again!'' *''That guard have another good day.'' *''Not sure I keep this up with no sales!'' If approved (and was approved on day 19): *''They told me this hard business.'' *''So far everything smooth like ice!'' *''Thanks to you!'' *the inspector 10 credits *''Buy something happy for wife.'' If approved (and was detained or denied on day 19): *the inspector 10 credits *''Buy something happy for wife.'' If denied: *''Wow, you really stand-up guy.'' *''Maybe is not so good for me when I think about.'' Day 24 Introduction: *''Is good to see you again!'' *''Today I come just for short visit.'' *''Everything is definitely ok with me.'' *''For sure I am not in criminal bulletin or anything!'' Upon interrogation: *inspector Your face is in wanted bulletin. *''What! I pay police like crazy!'' *''They promise no bulletin. All clear they say.'' *''I think twice about trusting friendly people.'' If approved: *''Hey I really like you.'' *''I know is risky to help me like this.'' *''I try to make it up to you.'' *[inspector receives a citation stating "Wanted criminal admitted".] If denied: *''Ah, is ok.'' *''At least you do not arrest me.'' *''Thanks anyways.'' Upon detainment: *inspector Sorry Jorji. *''Ah, is ok. Most police know me now.'' *''I have little talk with them again.'' *''Anyway, you have tough job.'' *''I rather sell drugs!'' Day 29 Introduction: *''I read newspaper.'' *inspector Hello Jorji. *''Things getting little crazy in Arstotzka. '' *''Maybe you think about going away for a bit. '' *''Obristan is good place. '' *''Right next door up north.'' *inspector Our passports have been confiscated. *''We cannot leave.'' *''Hey that not good sign.'' *''Hold on.'' *''I know a guy.'' *gives the inspector a [[counterfeiter flyer]] *''Just give him real passports to work with. '' *''He changes info to match for you. '' *''I learn that in hard way.'' If approved: *''Thanks again!'' If denied: *''Bah!'' *''Maybe you right.'' *''Better to take little break.'' Regardless of choice, if passport has not already been confiscated: *''Hey you know what.'' *''Take my passport.'' *''I get another one no problem.'' *''Now memorize flyer and give back if you finish reading.'' *''Do not want to get in trouble!'' If his passport is confiscated: Note: He will first react to the stamp on the passport seizure slip as listed above and then say the following: *''Hey what the hell?'' *''You take my passport! '' *''You can see it was expensive!'' *inspector You said I need real Obristan passports. *''Man. Fine.'' *''I get another but little unhappy about it. '' *''Memorize flyer and give back.'' When he gets the flyer back: *''Obristan really great this time of year. '' *''Lots of snow. '' *''Not sure where you get more passports for family. '' *''But you smart guy. '' *''Probably figure it out! '' *''Good luck.'' *[inspector receives a citation stating "Unauthorized passport confiscation"] Day 31 Introduction: *''Ho boy! I make big score!'' *''Huge! You have no idea!'' *''Anyway. I just want to say thank you.'' *''I wait in line just for that! '' *''Maybe I quit now.'' *''Haha!'' *gives the inspector 40 credits and walks away Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Smugglers